


Is It Hot In Here?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also this means mentions of alcohol so that's why it's a T, well I'm not sure if it's really crack but it feels like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why are you taking your clothes off?”





	Is It Hot In Here?

Edward wasn’t quite sure how much he’d had to drink that night. It had been a long night and he’d spent most of it at the Iceberg Lounge, indulging a little too much in expensive wine. It was the only kind of alcohol he’d touch. 

Now, he was sitting at his desk and attempting to ignore how hot he was and focus on his screens. It was proving difficult as the combination of the alcohol in his system and hot night air pouring in from an open window was making the thin fabric of his clothing feel like winter wear. 

He needed to take off his jacket. Or his shirt. Or both. Anything to keep himself from getting ill with the extreme change of body temperature he was having. 

He pushed himself up from his chair, wobbling slightly, and began to pull off his jacket before throwing it onto his desk chair. Then he began to unbutton his shirt, struggling slightly with a few of the buttons, before taking it off and discarding it in the same way. 

Before he was able to sit down, a familiar voice startled him into nearly falling over. “Why are you taking your clothes off?” 

Edward looked around the darkened warehouse room in a panic for wherever Batman’s voice was coming from. He knew he was in no state to fight, he could barely stand properly. He also didn’t like the idea of being stared at with his shirt off. 

Batman was clearly aware of this when he stepped almost casually out of the shadowy corner he was hiding in as showed none of his usual defensive mannerisms. He didn’t look like he was about to punch Edward for the crime of just standing there, which put Edward at some ease. He didn’t look like he was judging him for being shirtless either, but Edward could never tell with that man. 

Suddenly the idea that Batman thought that he had taken off his clothes because of him popped into Edward’s head and, due to how drunk he was, it was the funniest thing he’d ever thought of. And before he could stop himself he was laughing hysterically.

Between his fits of laughter he managed to get out a response to Batman’s original question. “This isn’t f-for you. but if you want it could be.” He fell back into laughter as his nemesis stared at him in what Edward would assume was a confused kind of way.

He collapsed back into his chair and finished off his fit of laughter, wiping a tear away from his eye. If he remembered this in the morning he’d definitely regret it all but at the moment it still seemed pretty damn funny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cracky mess please blame the person who sent me this prompt on tumblr. But also blame me because I wrote it.


End file.
